1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a curtain device, more particularly to a curtain device having curtain units that can be easily and removably installed onto vertically extending Venetian blind slats.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional vertically extending Venetian blind primarily includes a headrail, a plurality of carrier slides slidable along a longitudinal direction of the headrail, and a plurality of slats, each of which is hung on a respective one of the carrier slides. When the slats are extended to block incoming light, each of the slats is rotatable within a predetermined angular range about a pivot axis of the respective one of the carrier slides so as to regulate the amount of the light blocked by the slats.
It is noted that the appearance of the aforesaid conventional Venetian blind is limited by the slats, and is thus devoid of versatility.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a curtain device having curtain units that can be easily and removably installed onto vertically extending Venetian blind slats. The fabric material for the curtain units can vary so as to enhance versatility of a Venetian blind without affecting basic operation of the latter.
According to one aspect of this invention, a curtain device includes a plurality of Venetian blind slats, a plurality of curtain units, a plurality of anchoring members, and a plurality of fastening members.
Each of the Venetian blind slats has a top edge and a bottom edge opposite to the top edge in a vertical direction.
The curtain units are arranged in a horizontal direction. Each of the curtain units includes a first curtain portion having a first vertical edge and a second vertical edge opposite to the first vertical edge, and a second curtain portion having a first vertical edge connected to the second vertical edge of the first curtain portion, and a second vertical edge opposite to the first vertical edge of the second curtain portion and connected to the first vertical edge of the first curtain portion of an adjacent one of the curtain units such that the second curtain portion cooperates with the first curtain portion of the adjacent one of the curtain units to confine an accommodation space for accommodating a respective one of the Venetian blind slats therein.
Each of the anchoring members is mounted on a respective one of the curtain units. The anchoring members anchor the curtain units on the top edges of the Venetian blind slats in the accommodation spaces, respectively.
Each of the fastening members fastens removably the second curtain portion of a respective one of the curtain units to the first curtain portion of the adjacent one of the curtain units at an upper end of the accommodation space.
According to another aspect of this invention, there is provided a curtain device for a plurality of Venetian blind slats, each of which has a top edge and a bottom edge opposite to the top edge in a vertical direction. The curtain device includes a plurality of curtain units, a plurality of anchoring units, and a plurality of fastening members.
The curtain units are arranged in a horizontal direction. Each of the curtain units includes a first curtain portion having a first vertical edge and a second vertical edge opposite to the first vertical edge, and a second curtain portion having a first vertical edge connected to the second vertical edge of the first curtain portion, and a second vertical edge opposite to the first vertical edge of the second curtain portion and connected to the first vertical edge of the first curtain portion of an adjacent one of the curtain units such that the second curtain portion cooperates with the first curtain portion of the adjacent one of the curtain units to confine an accommodation space that is adapted to accommodate a respective one of the Venetian blind slats therein.
Each of the anchoring members is mounted on a respective one of the curtain units. The anchoring members are adapted to anchor the curtain units on the top edges of the Venetian blind slats in the accommodation spaces, respectively.
Each of the fastening members fastens removably the second curtain portion of a respective one of the curtain units to the first curtain portion of the adjacent one of the curtain units at an upper end of the accommodation space.